Black Cat: Starting Anew
by MetalChickCrisis2040
Summary: Now that Creed is dead, and Chronos out of control, Sephiria has decided to become our favorite Black Cats partner. With Train and Sephiria out sweeping the streets clean, will love blossom between the two ex numbers?
1. The Stalker

"You've just encountered some bad luck." The gun shot could be heard miles away as a mysterious young man in black pulled the trigger to his trademark gun, the Hades. With golden eyes and spikey brown hair, the man looked exactly like a cat. A black cat. Smirking with pride, a long wavy blonde haired beauty stepped out from the shadows, just in front of the man.

"You did well Heartnet." She spoke in a monotone voice. "I am impressed."

"How many damn times must i tell you to call me Train, Sephiria." Train smirked, the bell on the choker of his neck ringing as he tilted his head. Sephiria's gaze softened as the two burst into laughter."Maybe I should start calling you Arks." He laughed. She shook her head and began walking down to a car parked below the hill they were standing on. Train followed after her. It had been almost two years since he'd defeated Creed and 'kidnapped' Sephiria. The two had grown quite close, creating their own organization known as the Black Ark. Involved within the Ark with them were Sven, Eve, and Rinslet. The Black Ark was merely a bounty hunting job, jazzed up with their own unique skill and style. Sven sighed as he saw them coming back down. He started the car and waited with a cigarette in his mouth. Train, being the gentlemen, opened the door for Sephiria. He got in on the other side, smirking to Sven and a sleeping Eve in the front two seats.

"Why is the princess sleeping? We did all the work." Train groaned, pouting his lips out slightly. Sven threw him a look and pulled off, driving down the empty streets.

"Why is this town so quiet at night?" Sephiria asked, glancing out her window. She turned to Train, studying his own curious expression. Sven tossed a piece of crumbled paper back to them, puffing on his cigarette. "What's this?"

"I found it stapled to a tree while the two of you were out having fun." Sephiria uncrumbled the paper and scanned her eyes over the picture of a mass murder. Train, leaned closer to her, reading over it.

"Amunova Sparks eh?" Train grinned. "Sven, I think we just found our new target."

"That figures." Sven said with a sigh, pulling the car over near a hotel. "Rinlset should already have our rooms. When the two of you return from your little serenade, go to the front desk. The keys will be under your names." Sephiria smirked to Train and nodded, getting out and walking off down the street. Sven watched, shaking his head as he picked up Eve and carried upstairs to the hotel.

Train read over the bounty script again, his mind going over strategies for capture. "It says he enjoys attacking women who are alone wlaking around at night."

"Well, lets find ourselves a dark street." Sephiria grinned. Train nodded, turning and walking into an alley way. "You can perch yourself on the roof, I'll do my thing." Handing Train her over coat, she wore a tight figure hugging shirt. She tore the skirt she was wearing, making it shorter, the hem stopping at her mid thighs. "There, now I just prance around right?"

Train glanced her up and down, liking her new style. "Yep, and I'll be the hero." He grinned playfully, climibing up the ladder to the roof. "Your buying me some milk for this." He said, giving her the thumps up.

"Here we go." She began walking down the alley, and out the other side to a street with no lights. the wind blew bitterly, causing her to shiver. She could feel eyes on her, and they weren't Trains. "come on.." she whispered, walking slowly. ' the paper specified this area as his main route..' she thought, looking around. Train eyes darted as his ears picked up multiple sounds. Where the hell was this guy coming from? Did he have some kind of tatic? Sephiria heard a loud rustling sound and turned to the woods. She never heard Trains' voice calling out to her as something launched at her unexpectedly.

* * *


	2. Lonely Night

Sephirias' eyes widened, her breath caught in her throat. Why couldn't she move? The deranged stalker ran toward her at an incredible speed, in humanly fast. Train clenched his teeth, running towards her. Metal clashed against metal, and the sound of a liquid substance splattered on the ground. Train used his gun to deflect the metal claws of the man before them, his other arm hanging limply at his side, blood gushing from his shoulder. Shaking slightly, Train dropped his gun and grasped his arm. He fell to his knees, the pain pulsing.

"What the hell!?" Train glanced up to the stalkers claws, seeing the steam sizzle off of them. "What did you do to my arm!?"

Sephiria narrowed her eyes, clenching her teeth as she glanced to Trains arm. The sound of laughter rang in their ears. Turning her attetion back to the man before them, she reached down; the sheathed sword on Trains back just in her line of grabbing.

"It's posion..My claws disable anything it tears through." Train stood slowly, narrowing his eyes, beads of sweat rolling down his face. "They call me Wolverine, like the guy from the comic books."

"Thats just sick." Sehiria glared, grabbing her sword and in a flash, holding the tip to the 'wolverines' neck. "Your coming with us." She said.

"How the hell..?" The guys expression was blank, Trains gun coming into contact with his gut. Doubling over, the stalker passed out cold. Ignoring the pain, Train lifted the guy over his shoulder, beginning to walk with a slight stagger.

"Heartnet, your arm." Sephiria said, walking beside him. Train shook his head, smirking like the cat he was.

"I'm fine. Lets just collect our bounty Sephy." He chuckled, earning a glare.

"Don't call me that." She said seriously, her voice monotoned.

"Don't call me Heartnet." Train deadpanned, his tone serious. Sephiria looked over to him again as they walked on towards the hotel they were staying in. "I'll meet you back at the hotel."

With a nod, Sephiria walked on, Train walking into the small bounty station.

Sven yawned, puffing on another cigarette as he awaited Train and Sephiria in the lounge. A smiling Rinslet sat across from him, admiring the clothes of several females. Sephiria was the first to come through the doors, her sword hanging in her hand.

"Where's Train?" Eve asked, coming down from the stairs, her sleepy expression telling everyone she wasn't quite awake.

"He's coming, just collecting our bounty." Giving a half hearted smile, Sephiria patted the little girl on her head before making her way towards the desk. Sven blushed as she retrieved her card key. "Whats with you?"

"Ah, Rinslet could only get three rooms," Svens voice was shaking, sweating as he saw Train walk through the sliding doors. "Eve and I, Rinlset for herself, and you.."

"And me." Train smirked, coming to stand beside Sephiria. A light blush filled the stoic womans face as she turned towards the stairs. "Hey, wait up!" Train groaned as he ran after her. Sven sighed, grabbing Eve's hand and heading for the stairs. Rinslet, who'd been too busy to notice Train had come in, turned to see them walking up the steps.

"Hey..Train, you owe me hotel fee!" She shouted, running after him. Train froze, laughing as he darted up the steps.

"Ah, Rins! Don't be too mad but I kinda invested our money at the restaurant just down the street." Sven joined in running after Train, Eve and Sephiria sighing as they headed towards their room.

"Idiots." Even murmured before walking into her and Svens pad. Sephiria nodded, sliding her card through the doors slot.

"Fools.." She mumbled to herself, debating on whether or not to lock Train out.

"Sephiria!!" Train shouted, running past her and into the room. "Close it, close it!" He rambled, jumping up and down with his cat like pouting face. Sighing, Sephiria closed the door, closing her eyes as she walked towards the bedroom. Train scratched his head, pouing his lips out. "So, ah, Sephiria.." He began, stepping into their room. He saw her frozen in her tracks, her eyes wide. "What?"

"We have to share a bed?" She tilted her head down, her hair covering her eyes. Trains heart quickened, fearing her temper.

"I can take the couch!" He said in haste, picking up a pillow and a blanket. He laughed and walked out with beads of sweat running down his face. "That was close.." He sighed, making himself comfortable on the couch. "Oh, Sephiria, in the morning we're heading down at that restuarant for breakfast!" He called, earning the sound of the door shutting. Shaking his head, he removed his shirt, wincing at the pain in his shoulder. "I guess I should get this checked out." Slowly, he walked towards Sephiria's room and knocked softly.

"What do you want now? I'm not sharing the bed with you." Came Sephiria's voice.

"I just need some help bandaging my wound." He said, waiting for her to reply. She opened the door and walked into her bathroom.

"Sit down on the bed, I'm sure this place has some gaws and bandages." Train did as instructed, removing his undershirt. She came out without so much as a glance at him. "Hold still." She instructed again, applying a wet cloth to his claw mark. She finished cleansing around the wound, then applied some antibiotics to the infection, followed by wrapping the wound with several strides of bandage. "There done. You can leave now Heartnet." She stated disgarding the dirty cloth and everything else in the bathroom. Train left as told, shutting the door behind him as he murmured his thanks. His shoulder pulsed in pain as he collapsed on the couch. With a groan, and being Train, he felt right to sleep.


	3. when things go bump in the night

Train gritted his teeth, sitting up as pain wreaked through his shoulder. Gasping, he laid back as the pain subsided. 'Damn..' He glanced out of the window, it was still night. 'If I'm not quiet, i'll wake Sephiria.' Slowly, he stood and walked into the bathroom, removing his shirt slowly. His skin was pale, his shoulder looked as if it were molded. Green met black on white skin.

"What the hell.." He murmured, grabbing a rag and soaking it with warm water. He hissed in pain as he set the rag on his shoulder. The spot grew.

Sephiria tossed and turned, unable to sleep. She'd heard Trains grunts, but wasn't sure if she should get up to see if her partner was ok. It wasn't like she cared or anything... did she? Ok, so maybe she did. Slowly, she stood and wrapped herself in one of the hotels complimentary robes and opened her door to see Train was gone.

"Train?" She called into the dark room. Hearing a hiss, she turned her attention towards he bathroom door. Knocking once, she opened it, barging right on in. Her eyes widened when she saw Train on the floor, leaning back against the wall, his entire arm and half his chest covered in black and green. "Train, what happened? What is that?" She asked, kneeling beside him.

"I don't know, Sephiria... But whatever it is is has something to do with that guy we bagged earlier.." Sweat poured down his face and chest, his face contorted in pain. "I'll be fine.." He grunted, standing. Sephiria stood with him, her eyes displaying no emotion.

"We need to have that wound checked out." She stated, narrowing her eyes as she studied the wound more. She walked back to her room, shutting the door. Train slowly sat on the couch, his head in his hand. 'It just keeps pulsing..' His eyes glowed their golden tint, heavy lidded with pain. Moments later, Sephiria appeared wearing all black with her black trench coat. "I'll be back." She said as she left the hotel. Train sighed and laid back, eyes closed. This was going to be a long night.

Sephiria strode downthe street, heading into the bounty station and bypassing the front desk. She walked straight back to the back cells, sensing the man there.

"Ah, its you again." The wolverine said, getting up off his metal plated bed. "What brings you back to me darling?" He licked his lips. Sephiria drew her hidden sword and held it at his throat.

"What did you do to my partners arm?" She demanded, her eyes glowing with anger and concern. The wolverine laughed.

"Its a poison, I told you."

"How is it cured?" Silence. She pressed her blade to his throat more. "Is there a cure?"

"Maybe."

"Your trying my patience." Sephiria gritted her teeth, the point of her blade drawing blood on his skin. He swallowed. she was going to make him talk.

Train knocked over several statues that had been put in the room for decoration. His body felt numb as the pain grew. He collapsed near the window, laying his head back on the wall.

'What the hell is this..' He grunted, clenching his teeth. The door burst open, Sephiria walking through fastly. "Sephiria?"

"Come on, we need to go Train." She said, grabbing her clothes. Train pushed himself up, staggering to her.

"Where are we going?"

"You need to be injected with a sirum that only a man named Kaju can give you. He lives underground in the back of the sewers."

"Your nuts if you think I'm going down there, like this." Train mumured. "I already look like part of the scenary."

"This is no time for jokes Train. This is serious, you could die."

"You say it as if you care." She stopped, her hand on the door handle. Glancing back at him, she stared into his eyes.

"Maybe I do care. You know, just because I don't show it, doesn't mean its not there." And with that, the two partners headed down to the dampy and disgusting sewers

A/N: I know it probably sucks, but I wrote it while i was in class, and if your still in school, you know how teachers are sooo nosy and annoying.

Ms. Leeland- Your supposed to be working.

Me- I am working, see? I'm working on a fanfic.

Ms. Leeland- Thats not your school work, Nicole.

Me- Well, technically it is since it falls under the english category.

HA. Me-1, Teach-0

R&R Pwease:3


	4. Kaju, the peg leg healer

**Disclaimer:** Hey, if I owned this stuff would I be writing about it now? Hell no.

**Chapter: **4

**Title: **Kaju, The Peg-Legged Healer

**A/N: **Alright, alright, go ahead. Curse me. Tell me I suck. I deserve to be flamed for my very short chapters and late updates!! "DAMN YOU NICOLE!!" I so know your wanting to say that, so go right ahead. I'm giving you guys a free flame review. Which means I won't get all pissed about it, not that I would anyways. I could care less if you flame me. Its a fanfic. So, its nothing to get all worked up over. Just a place for people to build their writing skills and express their fantasies on paper, well, word doc right? Reviews are much appreciated though! I thrive on them! And if your a fan of Bleach, check out my Cold November Rain fic alrighty? Review on it please? Reviews bring a smile to my face:) And a happy fic-er means a happy chapter!

Train hissed again in pain as he fell to his knees. Sephiria frowned slightly; they'd been walking for hours in these damn sewers! Where in the hell was this Kaju guy at? She wasn't quite sure, but she knew the wolverine freak had mentioned him being near a red X in the back of the sewer system. If it wasn't the most disgusting place ot live...

"Come on Train, just hang in there." Sephiria said concerned, helping him up as she draped one of his arms over her shoulder.

"Sorry about this Sephiria." Train winced, breathing heavily now as the pain kept shooting throughout his body. It had escalated from his arm, to his shoulder, then his chest. Now all he felt was pain everywhere! Just what the hell was wrong with him. He could only hope that their bounty had been right. He could only pray he wasn't tricking them and sending them on a wild goose chase.

"We can't have you injured. Your a vital part of our group." Ah, she was going to stick to that crap. Even Train could see she was concerned for him. Maybe she didn't quite know how to express her feelings. But then again, maybe she was just cold.

"Right. I almost forgot my duties since I'm in PAIN here!" He shouted, a sweat drop appearing on the side of his head as he pouted his lips out.

"Walk on your own." Sephiria said as she dropped him. Train glanced up. No. She. Did. Not. She did not just drop him!? OH!

"THANKS FOR YOUR CONCERN!" Train shouted as he stood and ran up to her. Boy, he sure seemed to have energy when angered. A small tear formed at the corner of his eye when she gave him a threatening look. "Ok, ok. Your the boss." He sighed. Although, they had never really elected a boss. They'd merely decided to join up and fight 'crime' together. It wasn't exactly an agreeable partnership. Dealing with the stoic woman was rather difficult at times. Though, he could see right through her. He knew she only kept up facade because she'd been the Chronos Numbers leader nearly all her life.

"Your lucky I'm even going through such things for you. I didn't have to interrogate that wolver-guy now did I?" She asked, raising a brow as they came upon red X. She turned to him, as he nodded his head. Together, they walked through the opened door, the sight before them causing them to freeze in their tracks.

"HEY! You have a peg leg!" Train shouted, his normal self poking through as he ran over to the silver haired man.

"Are you Kaju?" Sephiria asked, narrowing her eyes. The man merely nodded, glancing down to Train.

"Kaju is my name." He spoke, his voice rasp. "What is it you need. There are few who come here for no reason at all."

"My friend there needs a cure."

"For?"

"His arm. He was posioned by a man that goes by the alias of Wolverine."

At the name, Kaju turned, his piercing red eyes narrowing as he eyed Sephiria. Train, who had been looking around at all the things that hung upon the walls, turned to the man as well.

"So, he actually did steal that blade from me? The fool." Kaju sighed, reaching behind him to grab a siringe. Train hissed in pain once more as he doubled over, Sephiria running to him before Kaju put his hand up to her. "I'll need some time to extract the poison. He'll need to be bed ridden for a few days."

"What was the poison exactly?"

"A dose of the most lethal drug I created here." Kaju stated, his peg leg making small tapping sounds on the floor as he walked. "Sit up here boy." He motioned towards his table, which was quite clean despite the location. Train did as told. He wanted this poison out, and out NOW! "You can come back later if you want. I'll be done shortly."

"I'll stay here thanks. I can't just up and leave my partner." She stated, taking a seat on one of the nearby chairs.

Train smiled.

She definitely was a complicated woman.

It appeared as if she wasn't quite sure about how she felt about Train.

"So, how did you lose your leg Doc?" Train asked, cringing when Kaju stuck a long needle into his wound and began drawing out the poison. He didn't know it was going to be this painful! Supressing a yell, Train narrowed his eyes, sweat pouring down his face.

"For what you want most, there must always be a price to pay." The man said, injecting a dose of painkillers into Trains arm. "This should ease the pain boy. For now, just lay still."

Sephiria could only watch, her face contorting every so often. She was just glad she wasn't the one in pain. And it was all thanks to Train for that...

She owed him her life, and they both knew it. Though, Train wasn't the type to want anything in return. Maybe a bottle of milk and some food...


End file.
